Each year, considerable resources are invested in developing absorbent articles such as diapers, pant diapers, belt diapers, panty-liners and tampons. The products are adapted to young children and incontinent adults so that they are as comfortable as possible and secure against leaking.
A number of inventions, such as leakage barriers on diapers, have helped give some of these individuals a more tolerable existence. The leakage barriers provide extra protection against leakage of urine and excrement via the leg openings, which can happen when the user is walking, turns in bed, or performs some other manoeuvre which can make the diaper change position.
Other inventions such as breathable materials are developed to minimize the moisture content of absorbent articles. Minimized moisture content of an absorbent article means that the skin is drier because moisture in the article dries out more quickly. Dry skin is less likely to be damaged by external action such as chafing or growth of bacterial flora.
A number of elastic threads in the waist region of diaper pants constitutes another invention which gives a better fit and improved comfort for the user. The transverse elastic threads hold the diaper in the right place during use and prevent the diaper from sliding out of position.
However, corresponding resources are not invested on those individuals who are expected to change the absorbent articles on the users. For example, caretakers such as nurses, assistant nurses and the like, whose daily work involves dealing with incontinent individuals, have a very difficult job. In the text below, “users” refers to the individuals on whom the absorbent articles are applied. Those commonly using absorbent articles include, for example, children, incontinent individuals, or menstruating women. “Caretakers” means the persons who apply the absorbent articles on the users.
Each day, the caretakers may have to move several users in order to change the absorbent article on them. They sometimes have to roll a user into the right position before the absorbent article can be applied. The problems of moving a heavy weight are sometimes exacerbated even further when, for example, the caretaker is a woman of short build and she is expected to move a large man. The caretakers often perform tasks which place a heavy strain on their backs and arms. In the long term, the heavy strain can cause injuries to the back, shoulders and joints. Moving heavy weights, in combination with a stressful working environment, means that caretakers may also experience psychological frustration at not being able to cope.
Absorbent articles with belts, so-called belt diapers, are one way of providing caretakers and users with advantageously configured products. Belt diapers are described in detail in WO 03/017903 and WO 02/22065. Despite the fact that the belt diapers have given caretakers an alternative to the customary incontinence diapers, the belt diaper is far from satisfactory. The caretaker still has to roll the patients over in order to be able to place the belt diaper under the patient's body. Such a manoeuvre often results in the caretaker having to stand leaning forward over the patient. This position, with the caretaker leaning forward, often places a weight on the back muscles, which can be tiring and can even strain the muscles.